So Wrong
by Meowzer227
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are visited by two strangers who seem to come from a different world. When the strangers kidnap them and claim to need their help, it guarantees an adventure worth signing up for.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Um, not much to say. I really hope you enjoy my story! I do… ;) Have fun!**

PROLOGUE

Two figures stood at the top of the water tower overlooking the town of Gravity Falls. The taller of the two held a tall staff. The top contained a gemstone encased in golden claws. The gem was the blackest black.

Both figures wore dark cloaks. Only someone looking hard enough could notice them against the night sky.

The shorter figure sighed. "Master. Are you sure this is the right place? We've been at this for four days!"

The taller figure laughed. It was a deep rumble, rusty with age. "Yes. I remember now. We're in the right place."

The shorter figure raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

The taller figure gestured behind them at a bright red mark on the water tower wall. "Because this one has the explosion on the water tower."

The shorter figure shook their head. "I still say it's a muffin."

The taller figure chuckled. "Besides. I'm a great wizard! My instincts are always correct."

"Yeah, especially when your instincts are wrong only _half_ the time . . ." the shorter figure mumbled.

The wizard laid a hand on the shorter figure's shoulder. "Have faith, young one. I've been doing this for three hundred years, and I've only failed . . . uh . . ."

The shorter figure raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is here and now. Let us be off!" The wizard looked toward a small shack-like house on the outskirts of town. The gem at the top of his staff began to glow.

The shorter figure's eyes widened with uncertainty. "Uh, couldn't we just walk there?"

The wizard smiled. "Nonsense. Why would we walk, when we can _really_ travel? In style!" The gem was glowing brighter. The wizard frowned. "This is sure taking a while. Dumb thing is getting old."

"Here's an idea," the shorter figure said. "I'll walk, you-"

With a flash of light, they were gone.

**Ooo! Freaky! I guess… Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Dipper Pines sat on his bed, staring hard at the book he was holding. It was full of those pictures that had different items disguised as things in the picture. He had found most of the items. All that was left was a spoon, a whisk, and a microphone.

"The spoon is in the fence, the whisk is a pinecone in the tree on the right, and the microphone makes up the middle flower in the garden," a voice mumbled.

Dipper spun his head to the left to the bed on the opposite side of the room. His twin sister Mabel was tucked into her blanket, facing away from him.

Dipper glanced back down at the picture. Mabel was exactly right. "Um, Mabel? How did you-"

Mabel started snoring. She was asleep.

Dipper shook his head. He had decided long ago to just go with whatever his sister said or did, but this was ridiculous.

_Maybe she saw the picture earlier, _his sane self suggested.

Dipper yawned. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost eleven. He had work early tomorrow, so he shut his book, took his hat off, turned out the light, and snuggled into bed.

Right before he drifted off, he thought he saw a bright flash of light out the window.

"What do you guys think of my new exhibit?"

All the workers of the Mystery Shack gathered around their boss, Stanford Pines, as he showed them his "new exhibit".

Soos, the caretaker of the place, was staring at the piece of work closely. He brought a hand up to his chin. "Hm . . . I got nothing. What is it?"

Wendy, the cashier of the gift shop, put a hand on her hip. "It looks like a pile of trash."

Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other.

Stan frowned. "No, it's the fabled _Waste Monster_. Don't ya see the eyes? Those things that look like soup can lids?" He smiled. "I'm gonna be rich with this thing in here!" Everyone just stared at him. He glared. "Don't you people have jobs to do? Get to it!" Everyone quickly left. "Geez. Why do I even bother?"

Dipper and Mabel went back into the house section the shack.

"I'm done with my chores," Mabel said. "Are you?"

"Yep," Dipper said.

"Wanna watch TV?"

Dipper shrugged. "Sure."

The twins sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Mabel got the remote and turned the TV on. There was static. She tried switching to another channel. Still static. She switched again. Nothing.

Dipper frowned. "That's weird. Maybe the satellite dish got messed with."

"Ugh!" Mabel groaned. "My favorite show is on! I can't miss it!"

"I thought that was this afternoon."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Different show! Can't you fix the dish thingy or something?"

"I dunno where it is."

"Aren't those things usually on the roof?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Just go do it already!" Mabel pushed him off the couch.

Dipper went outside. It was really windy.

"That's probably what messed with the satellite," he muttered to himself. He started walking around the house, looking for the satellite dish. He got around to the back of the house when he spotted it. "There it is!"

Suddenly the wind picked up speed. It blew Dipper's hat off his head. He caught it before it got very far. The wind seemed to be swirling around one spot in the yard. It was pretty close to Dipper, but he was too shocked to move.

The sky darkened. The clouds created a circle above the same spot on the ground. Then in a blinding flash of light, two people emerged from nowhere.

Both of them wore dark hooded cloaks. One of them was much shorter than the other. The taller person was holding a tall staff.

The smaller person fell to their knees, clutching their stomach. ". . . Travel in style. Ouch." The voice was female.

The taller person poked the girl with the staff. "Oh, come on, Cayci. You've been with me for a month, and that still bothers you?" This voice was male. And old.

Dipper took a step back. The taller person seemed to just notice his presence. "Oh, hello. How long have you been there? Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Uh . . ." Dipper said.

The girl, whose name was apparently Cayci, stood up. She sighed. "Master, I think we transported to tomorrow. Again."

The old man nodded. "So it seems. Anyway, back to business." He took off his hood. There was a mass of tangled beard hair flying everywhere. While his beard was dark gray, the hair on his head was white. He was smiling a very crooked and wild smile. "Good morning, Dipper. My name is Durnick. My friends call me Nicky. And this ray of sunshine" -he poked the girl with his staff again- "is my apprentice Cayci."

Cayci removed her hood. She had curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She smirked as she regarded Dipper. "Huh. You're actually kinda cute in this world."

Dipper blushed. He quickly tuned his head toward Durnick. "How do you know my name? And how exactly did you do" -he waved his arms around- "all that wind and light stuff?"

"Simple really," Durnick said, straightening his posture and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm a wizard. I have magical powers that can do ANYTHING!"

Cayci rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Can we go now? Where's Mabel?"

"Yes, yes," Durnick said. "Can't forget the girl, now can we?" He snapped his fingers. With another flash of light, Mabel was standing next to Dipper.

Mabel collapsed. Dipper knelt down next to her. "Mabel?"

Mabel groaned. "Ohh, I've been shot!" She glanced around. "Is this heaven? Wait, this is the back yard. Nooo! I've the gone the other way!" She looked up at Dipper. "Dipper? They got you too? Were we robbing a bank? I never thought it would happen like this!"

Dipper couldn't help smiling a little.

"Well, that was interesting," Durnick said. He glanced at his bare wrist. "Time to go. Brace yourselves!" The top of his staff started to glow.

"Oh, no," Cayci said. She stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut.

Mabel sat up. "Um, Dipper? Who-?"

Mabel was cut off by a blinding flash of light. Dipper felt like he had turned upside down. Soon they were all standing inside what looked like a living room.

Mabel collapsed again. ". . . Are these people? Oh my goodness. That was worse than the last one. . ."

Dipper barely got a chance to look around before he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He fell to the ground beside Mabel.

Mabel was right. It _did_ feel like he'd just been shot.

When the pain subsided, he looked around the room. There were couches around a gigantic fireplace that was lit. There were no windows in the room; just a door to his left.

Durnick and Cayci sat down on one of the couches.

"Now, then," Durnick said. "Let's talk."

**Whew. That was exciting! I'll try to get another chapter or two up ASAP! I pretty well have this fic planned out, so updating should be pretty regular. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
